


Around the corner

by id_ten_it



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: A quiet chat between two of Barnaby's underlings (if you know what I mean).For the prompt 'speed'





	Around the corner

"Always telling me to slow down, slow down, be more careful." Gavin Troy smiles, across the table from the man who has taken his place in Tom Barnaby's life. "He may have had a point – but then again..."  
Ben nods back, "He may have just been saying it to drive you up the wall, to test you." He speaks as one who has experienced the same thing himself.  
"Exactly. I knew where the speed cameras were...."Gavin keeps talking. Ben hopes the confusion doesn't show on his face. Traffic control? Come off it, no-one had that odd a kink. Even so....


End file.
